slenderfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Mobile Task Force
The Mobile Task Force Epsilon-11 ("Nine-Tailed Fox") are a group of bosses faced in Slender Fortress. Description The Mobile Task Force are the private military of the SCP Foundation, an Area 51-like organization that contains and researches paranormal entities called SCPs. When a crisis is at hand, the MTFs are regularly called in to handle it. Their function and role in Slender Fortress is identical to their role in SCP - Containment Breach, where they relentlessly hunt down the player and shoot on sight. In Slender Fortress The Mobile Task Force (MTF Team) are a boss in the Classic Pack and the SCP Pack. They attack by firing their assault rifles, which only cause 10 damage per shot. While they may sound weak, they usually are found in groups of two to three, making them capable of overwhelming groups. This, in addition to their rapid spawn rate and accuracy, renders them as dangerous; however, they are easy to hide from and shake off, and can be temporarily stunned by striking them. Recommendation The best class to face against is either the Medic - who can lure the MTF away from the REDs, regain lost health, and provide health resupply - or the Heavy, who can tank the damage. The Sniper with the Cozy Camper is a good option for the regeneration health. If the MTF are nearing, get to cover until they despawn. If spotted, run up and stun them, then escape. On Harder Difficulties, Only Scout & Demo Have a Chance To Outrun Him Since They Become as Fast as Woody, Their Weapons Won't Kill You But There Static Will, So, Turn Around Corners to Lose Them & Hide. Quotes Idle: * "This place seriously gives me the creeps. Let's get this over quickly." Alert: * "Come out, you bastard!" * "Searching for Class-D." * "Come on out, you're gonna die anyway." * "You, stop!" * "Is someone there?" Chase: * None Killing the player: * "Target terminated." * "I'm glad that's over with." * "Class-D has been terminated." Losing the player: * "Target lost, reverting back to the original objective." * "Class-D has escaped us, returning to previous task." Gallery Nine-Tailed Fox.png|MTF without background. Mobile Task Force.png|MTF's New Model.|link=http://slenderfortressnonofficial.wikia.com/wiki/Nine-Tailed_Fox New MTF model.png|MTF unit standing with his gun lowered.|link=http://slenderfortressnonofficial.wikia.com/wiki/Nine-Tailed%20Fox Trivia *The MTF models, concept, and radio chatter are from SCP - Containment Breach, just slightly deepened. * The MTFs originally had an entire map dedicated to them, Facility, but this was taken out. It is still however, available on other non-Glub servers such as DISC FF. * Despite the MTFs' sole goal is to captured escaped SCPs, in their only map, Containment Breach, they completely ignore any SCP hey come across. * Instead of wielding their P90s from Containment Breach, they wield the Half-Life 2 pulse rifle. * There is a common bug is if that the player gets too close to the MTF Guard they will become "stuck" inside them and unable to move. Once stuck, the player cannot escape and is finish off quickly, though they can still wack the guard to slow their death, but it will happen regardless. * Stunning one of them will cause them to do a Zombie-like pose from Half Life 2. They cannot be moved however, making them a static object in your path. Which will be upsetting if you are in a tight space, leading you to a slow death. A tactic to avoid this is to stun them, then hide in another nearby area like around a corner or in another room and under a object (Like a desk), or run down the hallway and try to either juke them or get far away from them. But remember, these guys have a VERY long range and Dead-Eye accuracy with their gun, and there can always be more than one. So stay cautious. * If you are being chased by one of them, avoid being cornered at all costs. The bullets that they shoot have slight knockback. Similar to that of a Sentry Gun. So they can push you back, almost making them immune to stun unless they are close enough. But it is likely that you will get stuck in them. * In the game files, the classic version of MTF is called "gunner" in the sound file. Category:Bosses Category:Chasers Category:Ranged